And so it begins
by SanguineSky
Summary: As the only vampire left, Kain is very much alone, at least until a new Vampire named Mari comes onto the scene and ends up as the unwitting object of his brutal, and often violent affection. Takes place after Defiance. OCxKain. I update regularly. R&R!
1. chapter 1

**I don't own Legacy of Kain .If I did, do you think Kain, or even Raziel with his banner would have kept their clothes on? Nope, didn't think so.**

**So...here's the run down: this ficcy stars, Kain and a vampire with the ability to cross breed with the sterile vampires via souls binding enters the world of past Nosgoth.**

-------------------------------------

Nosgoth was dead.

Dead in the sense that the most ancient of races, had fallen into decay. Gone were the days of Vampiric rule and law. The most ancient of blood had become a trickle, and the Vampires begun to fall into Nosgoth's memory. The lore that had surrounded them, the fear they inspired was becoming a mere childrens fairytale.

The pillars, long since commited to decay, lay crumbled and black amongst the debris as the Black Forest and it's swamps slowly consumed their remanants. Skies of solomen gray cast their dreary thoughts down to the inhabitants of Nosgoth, as thunder cracked and the wind sang it's mournful dirge in the distance. The once proud basitians of Vampiric architect was now isolated to a single Castle, the current dwelling of Kain.

And it is here we find him pacing the great corridors of his races once powerful stronghold. Mind lost in thought as eternity weighed heavily upon him. He had survived for well over 1000 years, only to be commited to this pitiful existence. His gaze once again found the horizon, as he was still searching for that elusive answer that would free him from such torment.

And then it came again.

That plaintive keening that had entered his dreams and waking moments for months now.

That strange, faint stirring had begun. A call had sounded from a great distance. It was soft at first, yet grew in intensity the more he paid attention. He shuddered lightly and chastised himself for acknowledging that small insignifigant glimmer of hope. The call had indeed came from Nosgoth, but unknowest to Kain it was seperated by 500 years time.

_In the present_

Why did she bother with such things? The call would always go unanswered. No matter how many times she ushered it into the wind, all that would return was the promise of loneliness and miserable silence. Was she truly destined to be the only one of her breed alive?

Too many years had gone by with no answer. Could she just give up? Live out eternity in a state of torment?

No.

Giving up was easy, continuing on this hopeless quest was the only thing keeping her sane at the moment.

The moon had already risen and lifted it's veil. She stared enviously upon the great heavenly body as it was embraced by the majestic velvet of the night time sky. The moon, with her dress of golden stars, seemed to dance about in her vision. Mocking her with every motion of that timeless waltz. She despised the traitorous object with as much passion as her hatred for the all the bastard clocks that hung about her domain, consuming time and mocking her with their pitiless ticking.

Tired of watching the veiled beauty spew her poisonous lies anymore, she retired to her room.

Another night wasted and gone. Perhaps some light reading of the tomes from her vast library would quiet the aching in her soul.

The girl was the decendent of the the first vampire: Janos Auldron. Years of hybridizing with humans via her families soul binding magic had left the strain weak. Lost many generations back was the grand vampiric strength and power, only the vampires cunning mind was left to her.

And so she read the most anceint of texts. Those stories that she was unable to discern to be fact or merely ficiton. But a favorite read all the same.

And here she read again of the Time Streaming device. Created by the most hated time guardian, Mobieus. The location already known to her, of this decreptid artifact. As she read more and more, her mind began to wonder.

_Is there even the remote possiblity that such a device could still possibly work? _She wondered to herself.

Trying to push the thought out of her mind had begun to fail miserably. _Perhaps, since I am alone in this time, I may find myself a new clan in the past?_

Finally giving up here pathetic excuse of resistance, the vampire girl Mari, left to find the Time Streaming device.

_Past Nosgoth_

He hated it all with a passion. This disguisting body, this damned Soul Reaver forever bound to him. Those filthy human souls he called sustanance. How he loathed this world and it's inhabitants. Kain of course had situated himself in his clan's castle, safe for the moment from any humans that dared to raise a force against him.

But not he.

No, Raziel wandered the desolate wastelands that had become Nosgoth. Taking his hatred out on any human that dared to cross his path at the moment.

And again it called.

That damnable sound had once again made it's presence known. The calling that sobbed in his mind for companionship, begged for an end to it's isolation.

How he hated the way it seeked him out.

Who had dared to usher such a call to him? Raziel decided to make it his mission to find out.

_Present Nosgoth_

And so Mari was here again. Standing at the threshold to a world that was unknown to her.

Many times had she made her way to this chamber, swearing that she would hit the switch and go where ever it took her.

And again she could feel it.

Her resolution fading away just as quickly as her determined steps had brought her here.

"Not this time" Mari swore to herself. For too long, 20 years too long to be precise, had she done this obsured ritual.

"Stand at the entance, say you're going to do it, then back away like a coward and return to your solitude. No more of that"

Mari inhaled deeply and pulled the switch.

_Past Nosgoth_

This time Kain sensed the presence of whoever it was making the call.

No. He didn't just sense it, but felt it as vividly as he felt the wind. Whoever it was, had made themselves physically known. An excitement gripped at Kain. For here was something new and unknown, come to alleviate this perpetual bordem. Grabbing his cloak he set out from his castle, to discover just who it was summoning him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dizzy._

_That was my first reaction to my trip through the time streaming device. I felt the chamber spinning insanely as I lost my balance in a nauseated fall. Strange colors swirled around my field of vision as the room began to distort around me. Gravity, it seems, had it out for me. Fall after painful fall awaited me as I slowly adjusted my balance and grabbed onto the wall. _

_My vision was cloudy and I was unable to make out the details of the current chamber I was in. My mission to go back in time and find my people had been temporarily forgotten. Where was I and what happened to me? _

_At first fear gripped me as I panicked in amnesiac fear. I just sat on that floor, listening to the ticking the gears inside made. After what seemed like hours bleary images came to mind. I was slowly piecing together what had happened._

_Eventually the room began to slow it's frantic spinning and my focus returned. _

_Ah yes! Now I remember. I had went to the past to find a clan to call my own. _

_Well I was here now, so what next? I'm an outsider. How exactly do I even go about finding other Vampires? Would they attack me on sight or welcome me with open arms? _

_And so the fear had returned yet again. How I had managed to survive these 150 years was beyond me. Eventually I would have to deal with such cowardice, but that would have to be for later. _

_Right now I had one thing on my mind. Where exactly was I? Oh and just to make a mental note: No amusement park rides again. EVER.. My little trip was enough to permanently put me off of those attractions._

Looking around, I finally took in the intricate detail this chamber had to offer. What looked like gold adorned the marble walls of a relatively small room. It was a nice change to the rusted room I had been in before. Impressive in it's own right. However, I was not here to sight see, it was time to move my butt and get to searching.

As I exited the chamber I was presented with two separated staircases. Which to chose? In my time there was only one and it was broken beyond all repair. So I in my infinite wisdom decided to take the one on the left. Well up I went, only to come upon a door and another staircase. Not wanting to miss anything that might be important, I decided to take the other stairs just to see where it might go. And down I went only to see...the same damn set of stairs and the chamber to the time streaming device.

It's times like these, that I'm actually thankful I'm alone.

Trudging back up again while muttering a few choice curses to whoever made the double stairs, I exited the door and inhaled deeply, thinking that I must be in a place similar to my own.

How disappointed I was.

I guess revolting was the best word to describe it. I had stepped directly into a swamp. And not just any swamp it seems, but the Mother of All Swamps, complete with buzzing mosquitoes and fetid water. _This_was the place I had so badly wanted to escape to?

I mentally slapped myself.

This place smelled worse than all the sewage places and old man flatulence combined. And I had to walk through it.

"It could be worse Mari my dear! You could step in some doody left by some nasty swamp thing." Yep. I had resorted to talking to myself. I was just that desperate for some kind of interaction.

Up ahead I saw a man wearing what looked like armor.

"Might as well get some directions while I'm here" I said to myself. Which apparently was loud enough for the man in armor to hear. He had turned to face me and immediately took the defensive, drawing out his weapon.

I swallowed hard.

"Back to hell with you filthy beast!"

"What did you just say? I mean, I may be a tad bit dirty from this swamp, but I'm not THAT dirty." I didn't get a chance to argue my point further. He had lunged at me with deadly intent. My eyes widened.

_Was this one of the Sarafan? _One look at the banners that hung around the place told me my answer.

So faced with death by impalement or loss of head, I put my natural cowardice to good use.

I ran. Faster than the proverbial bat out of hell. All the while screaming like a banshee with him hot on my heels. WhatthehellwhatthehellWHAT THE HELL! Was my mantra as I ran. He screamed out loud, I guess he called for backup. As out of now where another armored man, or more correctly Sarafan guard, had leaped out to block my path. Cornered in between to psycho's intent on disemboweling me, I had nowhere to go.

They had raised their weapons to deliver their lethal blows. I closed my eyes in anticipation.

"And what do we have here?" A silky voice purred from the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm pretty sure at this moment, time stood still._

The fatal blows never came and I braved a look at my Savior. I wish I would have kept my eyes closed. He had taken the Sarafan guards and ripped their throats out with his bare fangs. I watched mystified, as a fine spray of blood arched across the air and made a sickening rainbow before lightly falling onto my clothes.

Finishing his meal, he turned his attention back to me.

"And just who are you girl?"

A pathetic squeak was all that managed to escape my lips. This was a vampire? How different he looked from my own clan. His fangs were massive compared to mine, and his claws looked as though they could rip my heart out in one lethal swipe. His golden eyes shown with something...intelligence yes, but something far more sinister.

I was terrified.

"You try my patience child." He roughly grabbed me from the ground and held me up to eye level. God even his height was intimidating. I, Mari, copper haired, and pale skinned, stand at only 5'8. He on the other hand must have been 6 foot and beyond. The sheer amount of muscle he possessed did little to quell my fear.

He seemed to be studying me intensely, for his golden orbs never left my hazel ones.

A predatory smile appeared on his face as he simply dropped me unceremoniously to the ground.

He took a bow to me and introduced himself.

"I, child, am Kain."

My heart began racing...Kain? _The_ Kain? Lord of the Vampires and known sadist? I had merely read about him in books passed down by the writers from the Order of the Cabal and the scarce few stories my father told me.

He was beginning to look impatient. Swallowing my fear I managed to tell him my name.

"Mari. My name is Mari." Oh gods how I was shaking all over. His smile disappeared for the briefest of seconds, only to appear again with an even more wicked grin replacing it.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Why do I know that name? You are very young, so surely we have not met as of late."

Then it hit me...those calls I had sounded in my loneliness...had they defied time and called out to Kain?

I was so deep in thought that I did not even notice him begin to circle me. When he spoke again he was behind me.

"So little Mari...You called for me did you? Yes...your voice I, do recognize." I had nearly jumped out of my skin.

I stayed as silent as possible. What would Kain do to me if I admitted it? Was he going to punish me for disturbing him so many nights?

I was looking at him now, feeling terribly nervous. Instead that smile was still plastered all over his face.

"Now what shall we do about your loneliness, dear Mari?" He walked towards me and reached for my hand.

"You shall indeed come with me."

What had I gotten myself into?

He led me through that swamp and to a tunnel that led directly down by at least one hundred feet. This was where he wanted to go? How was I supposed to get down?

That was decided for me with a deft push to my back. And down I went. Landing painfully on my knees. I hissed with pain as he glided..GLIDED of all things down to my current location. I heard him chuckle.

"Why, little Mari, did you not do as I did? Or do you enjoy making a fool of yourself?"

I wanted to slap him so badly.

After finally managing to compose myself, I looked around in a panic, had he left me down in this damn hole? I had no dark gifts, so how was I supposed to get out?!

"My...aren't you a jumpy little thing?" he purred from the dark.

I felt like screaming. This was not what I wanted when I came here. I wanted other vampires not him! I simply glared at him in response. Apparently he did not like that at all as he abruptly grabbed me by my neck and lifted me up.

"Such a foul look you give me." He spoke with mock sadness. "Do I not please you my dear? After all the calling you did, I was certain you'd be happy to see me."

That damn grin again! I had begun to loathe it with a passion. He brought a hand up to my face and drug a claw across my check. I flinched badly. This act seemed to amuse him to no end. Why did he insist on toying with me so much?

Seemingly satisfied at my silence, he took my hand yet again and led me through the tunnel. I did manage to enjoy the foreboding scenery, looking at the occasional crystal that was embedded in the walls. They were rather beautiful, giving off a kind of lime glow.

While absentmidedly admiring them, I walked straight into something. And hard. It was Kain's arm.

_'Great. Just great. What torture does he wish to inflict upon me now?'_ I thought to myself.

Instead he just gazed at me, and reached over to the wall. With one swift move he yanked a crystal free and handed it to me.

_'Ok. That was weird.'_

I was speechless. Here was a man who had pushed me down a one hundred foot drop, laughed at me, and led me through an exhausting walk to god knows where. Now he's giving me things? I felt uncomfortable under his gaze as I held that glowing crystal. He still hadn't stopped staring at me.

"T...thank you Kain." Was all I could manage. This had seemed to satisfy him as he once again led me deeper. Eventually we came to a huge room with some strange monument, I guess you could call it that, in the middle of the floor. I looked around for the way up, but it was nowhere to be seen.

At least not to me. As Kain had leaped onto a wall and started climbing up. My jaw dropped at this. Was I supposed to climb? I looked at my claws, they were so much smaller and weaker than his. I just looked forlornly upwards as he left me down at the bottom. I watched as he seemed to grow smaller and smaller, and finally disappear over the edge. I began to panic. Was I going to die down here? Just a forgotten half-breed lost in time? I yelled as something landed heavily beside me.

I turned around, frightened of what I would meet. Then I heard it. That damn laugh again. Here was Kain laughing at me. I felt some form of relief. He had come back for me.

"So it seems, Mari, that I have to carry you now?" I froze. I didn't mind him leading me by hand, my eyesight was nowhere near as good as his in the dark. But carrying me? What if he dropped me again as soon as we got up there? He had noticed my expression.

"You're needlessly afraid of me Mari. Why would I kill you, when torturing you is so much more fun?" I didn't get a chance to reply as he had scooped me up and began jumping from one platform extending out of the walls to another. In no time at all we had reached the top. And my suspicions of being dropped were correct, as I landed heavily on my butt after he had decided that the carrying part was over.

He gave me that predatory smile. "Don't I at least get a thank you or some kind of reward?" He was toying with me again.

"I'll give you a thank you, but a reward is out of the question." I was mad at this point. My knees throbbed, my chest hurt from where I was nearly clotheslined by him stopping me, and my butt felt broken.

My anger seemed to please him. "Do you believe I would hurt you?"

I snapped back " I'm positive you already have."

"You haven't even begun to hurt yet my dear, sweet Mari."


	4. Chapter 4

I was speechless after Kain's terrible words.

_I haven't even begun to hurt? What did he mean by that?_

We had long since exited the caverns and were currently making our way across a grassy plain. Now this was truly beautiful. In my time the mountains had lost much of their splendor, but here they were, in such pristine glory. Flawless skies added a feeling of comfort as birds I had never seen before sang sweetly in the air. Flower after flower displayed such vibrant colors each screaming for the attention of the eyes. Violets, blues, creams, crimsons all danced hypnotically in my vision. How I had wanted to linger here, to just lay upon the thick billowing grass, being warmed by the sun. My mood had improved drastically upon arriving at this place. How I wished to dwell upon these grassy plains forever. Kain's presence had long since receded to the back of my mind as I feasted on the sights. A smile of pure bliss grew on my face as the wind tentatively breathed away the pain in my weary limbs.

"The sight seeing is over" Kain's voice thickly cut through my euphoria.

"I'm enjoying my self though!"

"So you wish to argue with me? Oh so unwise little one."

I was roughly dragged forward in his grasp. His claws sliced in my flesh and I uttered a sharp cry of pain. He looked at me with rapt annoyance.

"You would do well to silence yourself." Kain said balefully.

What had I done to warrant such treatment? My abused frame screamed at me to stop this madness.

"Stop please!" I was on the verge of sobbing. My arm felt as thought it was one tug away from being dislocated. But still he continued on with that mad pace. We had finally entered the forest beyond the plains, and it was here that he abruptly stopped and pulled me tight.

"I frighten you so very much don't I my dear?" A smile apparent in his voice.

"What do you think? I'm sure you're getting your own sick amusement out of all this!"

He lazily ran a claw up my back. I shivered horribly at his touch.

"Sick? No not sick at all...but it is rather amusing." Kain seemed a bit distracted as he spoke. Perhaps I could get away from him? I don't think I put much thought into what I did next.

I bit him. I bit Lord Kain on the only place my mouth could currently reach: a very sensitive part of his chest. Startled he let go and I sprinted away.

I took only a single look back. His expression was lethal. I was certain death would be hot on my heals in mere seconds.

I kept looking back as I ran. Surly Kain would have caught up to me by now right? I felt uneasy as

I ran until exhaustion set in and I collapsed near a road to a bustling city. People cast me strange looks and I heard the occasional whisper from the passersby. I was called many things as I sat on that dirty road; Bizarre, insane, filthy, stupid...but never vampire. I felt blessed with my human appearance. I didn't appear vampirish in anyway so I was relatively safe from harm...for now. After catching my breath, I managed to collect myself and ask of my location. The elderly woman whom I stopped gave me a curious look and said how did I not know I was in Meridian?

I was taken back.

Meridian? MY Meridian? I stared in awe at all the buildings, piers, boardwalks and other things. How different this was to my home. The water had long since dried up, the buildings were laying in festering squalor in my time.

Here people lived and worked, raised families and spent time with friends. The Meridian I knew was nothing more than an enormous brothel, full of "specialty ladies" and wayward children.

My previous fear lifted as I walked those familiar streets, with people occasionally engaging me in friendly conversation. Vendors offered me deals on fresh produce and people sparsely fished in the cove. I felt at home here.

"It has it's charms does it not?" My breath hitched in my throat. That voice, oh how I knew it all to well.

"Kain?" I was calm. For the first time since my arrival here I felt unnaturally calm.

"Indeed I am. Tell me Mari, did you honestly think you could escape?"

I simply nodded.

"You're hungry are you not?"

"Yes Kain. I am very very hungry"

Unlike every other time , he simply stayed by my side making pleasant conversation.

"Why did you run?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Kain seemed to think this over. But didn't reply.

"Where did you come from?" He added after a moment.

Now I felt nervous all over again.

"Here." Which in all honesty was true. But 500 years from this point in time to be exact.

"Don't play me for a fool. Your attire is not from here, nor your manner of speaking." He snapped angrily at me.

I didn't reply to him.

"So Mari, it was your calls that disturbed my every waking second?" I heard aggravation in his voice.

"Perhaps I should have left you to Sarafan? Maybe death would have been a proper punishment for you?"

I felt my ire slowing building again.

"Then why the hell didn't you?!" I yelled.

Kain stiffened and shot me a terrible look..

"Some powerful Lord you are! Does it feel good to taunt a person far weaker than yourself?"

I was going to continue my rantings, but didn't have a chance. I was knocked face first against a wall and held there.

"Listen to me girl, you should be damn grateful I helped you. Do you have any idea how much I loathed those cries at night. How pathetic you are, thinking you can speak to me in such a manner. I could kill you here and know if I so desired." He growled venomously in my ear.

"The torment of hell is nothing compared to an eternity at my hands. Remember this well child" He breathed hotly into my ear.

I struggled in his grasp. "Kain what do you want with me?" I was weary of it all. My energy was failing me as I felt the blood hunger slowly pull me into sleep.

I vaguely heard him reply as I fell from consciousness. "What I want Mari, is an end to my damnable isolation"


	5. Chapter 5

_How I dreamed during my slumber. I found no respite from the monsters that stalked my vision. Distortion existed between both realms and I found myself always imprisoned by the demon who dared to call himself vampire. How naive I was, to believe those like my own clan might have still existed. This vampire was twisted in both mind and spirit. Delighting in causing me profound misery at every turn. _

_The records that existed in the Cabal sang true. He was a beast, a sadist, a master of cunning. _

_He was a master at tormenting both the mind of his victim, and shattering whatever hopes they had before crossing his path. I felt myself locked in his grasp, he had a hold of me in terrible ways. _

_How I wished for my clan. For someone who shared my blood to exist, for that comfort and security those bonds produced. Born a half breed from a human mother, saved from extinction by her last earthly efforts._

_I had to thank him though. How I loathed the Sarafan. Those bastards who fought in the name of their Holy God. The true infection amongst this world, that sickening parasite that destroys the host from within. How the bile spewed forth from their mouths had corrupted this once grand world. _

_White is pure but so is silence._

_Is this why their skin was white? They were pure? In silence did they find solidarity? _

_My skin...it is not white. Does this mean I am not pure? Half-breed I am, but vampire nonetheless. So weak compared to my Devil. _

_The silence is all encompassing, in the silence I find clarity. Alone I am. Saved from death but ultimately left to suffer in silence amongst the parasites. Yet here I lay, given a second chance at it all._

_He killed them. Feasted upon their blood and reawakened in me pride._

_I was proud of my wicked savior. He was true to his blood, a killer in every right. _

_Alone I am not?_

I had awoke sometime later, nestled in a cozy, warm bed. I had dreamed something strange yet wonderful. But what it was I had no idea, my awakening had chased it away back into the shadows of my mind.

I heard crying. A heart rending sobbing came to my ears. I took in my surroundings. I was in a lavished room, grandly decorated with suits of mail and the ancient paintings from human artist before their nobility was forgotten to time. The color of the room; dark, deep and rich.

In the shadows I saw movement.

It was a boy. No more than 5 years old. How he sobbed when he saw me. That smell...it was fear. My vampire blood was aroused from it's slumber. Fear. The most delicate of perfumes, delicious in it's own right, beguiled my senses. How it ensnared my mind, whispering sweet words to me, begging me to partake in this most ancient of rites. I wanted the child at that moment. I wanted nothing more than to bite down and sink my fangs into his innocent flesh. I wanted to hear his heart frantically beating it's own requiem as my own played a sinister dirge.

NO! I couldn't do this could I? Gods how you tease me so. I feel starved, yet I cannot bring myself to take his life. I turned away in shame. My control had been so badly lost in those few precious minutes. I was a vampire yes, but not a murderer of children.

"You entertain me so." He stood in the door way, a look of absolute pleasure laid upon his face. "A vampire that will not feed to survive? You truly fascinate me girl. But it seems you need a lesson in survival"

To my horror he grabbed the screaming child up and sank those lethal fangs into his throat. I couldn't look away. Blood rushed down his chest as the boy's frantic movements became fewer then stopped all together.

He casually wiped his mouth. "Let this be a lesson to you Mari, the lion does not lay with the lamb. Innocence is merely a word and blood is just as savory from a child as a grown man."

I felt ill. I had risen from my bed during this brutal scene, only to fall helpless down to the icy floor.

I felt his hands lift me up.

"Do you despise me for what I am? Or for what you are?" he purred into my ear.

"Such indecision I witnessed. Why Mari, do you war within yourself?"

The words came from me effortlessly "I cannot willingly bring harm to those of my making. Vampire or human, regardless of sin. Such disgrace I would bring upon the memory of my blood line, I cannot shame them in such a way."

Kain seemed taken back. For the first time he sounded genuinely confused.

"Those of your making? Mari what do you mean?"

"Vampire I am not, nor human. I belong everywhere yet nowhere. I am the lion and the lamb."

* * *

**A/N:This is what I like to call one of those "out there" chapters. Some philosophical speeches/views from Mari are sometimes well needed.**


	6. Chapter 6

He did not reply to what I had said. Kain merely got up and left me alone with the corpse of the boy. I was shaken terribly. What had I done? I had just divulged my deepest secret to my tormentor. What would become of me, should he decide I am an abomination?

How does the lion truly lay with the lamb? Is it innocence in the arms of brutality or brutality seduced by the innocence?

I pondered these questions for what felt like hours. My hunger had sharply increased, but another pain was becoming more pronounced. My bones felt as though the were on fire as my skin felt of ice. A sickening dizziness overcame me as I vomited up black bile. I tried in vain to get up and move, to be anywhere but in the scene of my transgressions. My efforts were useless, I lay paralyzed upon the floor, while hypnotic visions played out distorted in front of me. It was a man, a vampire with huge black wings. He was so familiar yet so foreign to me. He seemed to be speaking something to me, it felt as if it was of great importance, but I could not hear. I felt my weary heart beat to the rhythm of his own. It became the beat of my fathers once grand heart, the voice of my mother, it sang back to ages long forgotten. It screamed for remembrance and acknowledgement. How it promised power and wisdom to me and gifts of immeasurable worth.

_"Let us in Mari, let us in."_ So many voice talking at once!

Then I felt it, something moved behind my eyes. It was an ancient thing, probing my inner most thoughts and whispering sweet promises of redemption. I felt...almost whole. The fire inside grew intense, as though a Phoenix had risen somewhere inside and clawed for escape.

Just as fast as it began, the sensations faded away into nothingness. My lungs heaved gasping for the air they were denied during my mania.

My eyes still burnt profoundly. What had happened to me?

Then I saw him and screamed. The boy stood before me, a gaping wound to the neck, was the mark of his executioner.

_No! He's dead Mari. DEAD! _My mind was screaming, trying to make sense of what I was seeing. I looked into his face. There was...no fear. Just a look of tranquility on his young face.

"_And so the wheel turns for me Mari, but what of you? You are indeed the Lion and the Lamb, but what is a lion, other than an overgrown kitten? And the lamb? It becomes the war horse. There are different paths to this life. Different possibilities are laid out for you to chose at each turn. Time is eternal, the choices we make are not."_

With that my vision disappeared into the abyss. My paralysis had seemingly ended and I hastily left the room. I stepped out into a massive hallway. Where was I exactly? The pictures seemed eerily familiar, almost if not identical to books I had read of the ancient vampires. The further I walked the more I became convinced. This was the mansion of the great vampire Vorador. It must be, as it showed signs of the great struggle that took place here. The cracked and crumbled walls all bore the markings of the Sarafan ambush that would end his magnificent reign.

I heard something up ahead. The voices were muffled but it sounded like people. My stomach growled again, growing irritated with each step I took that did not reslut in satiating blood. I needed to feed now, I was out of options.

A form was approaching from the darkness. My heartbeat quickened. Was it Kain perhaps?

No. The foot steps were uneven. They were the ungracefully sounds of a drunk.

_So after his death humans decided to dwell here?_

I can't say for sure why this infuriated me. But Vorador the leader of the Cabal. That group of rebel humans and vampires who banded together to stop the Sarafan Lord. This was his home and these filthy beast were desecrating his memory. Although I had no attachments to him, no personal reasons to feel outraged, I still felt terribly insulted that these putrid creatures infected the once stately home of the vampire, who with his prompting, was more than partially responsibly for the birth of my race.

The drunk had no idea that he was being stalked. How I found it enjoyable to move within the shadows, tasting his scent. Apparently rum was his poison of choice, as it's essence seeped out of every pore. He walked to a corner to relieve himself. This fueled my rage even more so. This parasite had the nerve to stain the house of Vorador?

He never uttered a scream as I sank my fangs as deep as they would go. To drunk to realize the hour of his death was at hand the rums intoxication had spared him any feelings of pain. He slumped against me as I cradled him close.

I felt no remorse for his death. I understood it all now. The Lion and the Lamb are one and the same, to halves to the same coin. Light and darkness in the hearts of sentient beings.

I wondered if I would ever see Kain again. Had my savior abandoned me due to my impurities?

If that was the case, then so be it. During my hour of self awakening, my latent dark gifts felt aroused from their slumber, if only barely. My senses had become highly acute and my vision observed things not seen by the naked eye. Wraiths I saw. Wandering these corridors, flickering in and out of this mortal coil. Lost it seems, unable to let go of what they once knew. Victims it seemed, of Voradors tastes and cruelty. The poor souls who were once capitive in what had become known as Vorador's Pantry. A sadistic place of torture, where he would extract screams upon screams from the throats of those unfortunate enough to fall into his grasp. I cringed as I saw children frolicing through the halls, innocently unaware of their deathly state.

I found my exit in one of the many libraries Vorador's mansion possessed. In the distance I saw the ruins of Avernus. Before I walked onto that over grown path, I saw something peculiar something most definitely not human. Be it Kain or not, I had to take any chance at escape that I could get.


	7. Chapter 7

I ran out and down the path faster than I though possible. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, if I had been I probably wouldn't have ran straight into him. Obviously he wasn't to happy. He growled and threw me into the nearest bush. It wasn't just any bush either, but a rather nasty thorn shrub.

"And here I thought I was rid of you at last half-breed." Kain sneered at me.

"I'm going to chose to ignore that remark Kain."

"And here I thought you'd make an interesting, if...unwilling companion." He dramatically sighed.

I tried keeping my patience but it was obvious that was not happening anytime soon.

"Kain...have you ever tried just shutting the hell up for two seconds? Or is just making condescending and pathetically witty observations part of your personality?" I felt that this was just another sort of game, but for once I was a willing player.

"Chose your words carefully girl. As I am in no mood for such drivel."

"You helped the Cabal didn't you?" I blurted it out before I realized what I'd done.

Kain seemed taken back by this. No one, save for the Sarafan and vampires long dead knew of that.

I had his undivided interest now. Kain approched me in that predatory manner. I'm not entirely sure why at this point I find that appealing. I felt like beating myself senseless for even remotely thinking like that towards him.

"And just how do you know of that?"

"So I have your attention now right? You're not going to start running your mouth or harm me while I tell you the truth?" I was feeling bold now.

I watched Kain muse this over. He gave me a poisonous smile.

"You have my sincerest promises that I shall do nothing of the sort to you."

_Bullshit_ I thought. I had learned early on that this particular man was not to be taken at face value.

"Now tell me my dear, sweet, _beautiful_ Mari what you know."

_Beautiful? Honey from the mouth of the serpent._

"A group within the Cabal had a massive secret. Vorador didn't even know about it. But it all started with Janos Audron and a group of enchanters." I paused at this. I was indeed nervous, but I felt it was my duty to tell. Perhaps if I did he wouldn't be inclined to behead me.

_Still no condecending remarks or threat of torture? Must be killing him to keep his mouth shut. _

"Do go on dear Mari, you have my rapt attention." He purred in a rather...seductive manner? That was a first.

I took a deep breath.

"The enchanters found a way around the sterility curse."

Pure shock. It was so gratifying to see his expression. It looked...stupid actually. Perhaps that's why he never likes to get surprised? Delicious all the same.

He pressed me for more information. Going so far as to grab my shoulders.

"H...How Mari? How was such a thing possible?" His voice almost cracked with wonder. I had to laugh to myself. After all the dominating he had done, all the threats and bodily harm, here was the mighty Lord Kain stuttering like an idiot. Revenge is sweet, but I had never tasted it so pronounced.

I decided to bid my time to torture him further. I adjusted my shirt, checked my nails, gave a look around and dusted my pants off. God how he squirmed! Now knowing full well I had a secret that was detrimental to the species survival, Kain hadn't dared to raise his hand to me.

"It is a process called soul binding." I replied almost dramatically in my humor.

"How is this 'soul binding' done?" I could see the pure excitement in his eyes. But what was that other look? It made me uncomfortable.

Unknown to me, the gears were already turning in his head and I would not like what they had planned.

"I'm not entirely sure. At first the process required a human and vampire participant. But over the years as more generations were born and the magic was perfected, it became a type of trait. The aid of human magic was no longer required. It became a new type of dark gift if you will."

Kain licked his lips. I felt the first tingling of fear making its way up my back.

"Over time the gift became female exclusive. Mothers passed it down to daughters only. However, after years of needing a human participant, the two bloods intermingled and created a new breed of vampire. I am from that breed." Now I felt truly afraid. Was this the wrong thing to do?Had I made a horrid mistake in trusting him?

His golden eyes were glued to me. I swear he didn't blink...which is creepy in it's own right.

He spoke slowly "You still have yet to tell me, _my_ Mari, how this process is done." I didn't even catch the 'my' in his sentence. I was to distracted by Kain tightening his grip on my shoulders.

I continued on in my explanation. The feeling of dread was coming on fast, growing with each beat of my heart.

"Well...the female takes essence of her soul and the essence of another. The newly formed spirit is then carried the way any child would. A body eventually develops around the soul, and a new vampire is formed."

His claws were digging into my shoulders now.

"And you...have this ability?" He said in a breathless voice.

"Y...ye...yes, I do." I heard the slamming of a cage door in my mind. What the hell had I just done?

Kain laughed. Not in his normal "you stupid fool" laugh, but something far more sinister altogether. His fangs were bared in a sadistic grin.

I had stupidly given him the answer that he sought. He now had a way to rebuild his empire far more grander and powerful than before. His hands slid down my waist.

I screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Scream all you like girl"

Kain had violently grabbed my waist in a depraved manner. I thought at first he was dragging me to Avernus, but he subsequently changed coarse and headed to the decayed remains of the pillars. It was common knowledge that Kain had built his empire amongst their ruins, was this where he wanted to begin anew?

Oddly enough he wasn't outwardly violent to me. He just held me tightly in his grip, then after it became apparent I was getting torn up by the undergrowth, he carried bridal style the rest of the way.

_Stupid Stupid STUPID MARI! Why did I tell him? I should have ran far away from this spot. I could have created my own child at some point and started my own clan. But no, I just had to be pompous, had to come back to him for one final insult. Looking for other vampires...what the hell was I thinking?!_

He threw me down before the pillars. That hungry look in his eyes.

"It seems you are much more valuable to me than I previously thought." He knelt down beside me and rubbed my back.

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the man handling to begin. For my innocence to be robbed from me in his ill fated lust.

Kain however, was taking his time about it.

"Do you know why I brought you to this place Mari?" unsure of what to say I simply shook my head.

"I wanted you to see personally the tragedy I have wrought upon this place and its people."

I just watched him. Transfixed with his words.

"In my choice for self preservation, I sentenced Nosgoth to death. I had made my choice with the knowledge that the vampire race would not die out completely."

He began to lazily pace around me, deep in thought.

"I was under the impression that I was the last." Kain paused after saying this, gazing at me with those golden eyes.

"And here it seems, that fate has dealt another hand to me, another path if you will."

_And so the shark circles his prey...when Kain, will you deliver that fatal bite?_

"Do you not understand these implications Mari? If I had known Janos Audron's secret, this fate would have never happened. The vampire race would not have been slaughtered into extinction and I, in my youth, could have been happy."

I still stayed silent. No part I wanted with his mad schemes.

"Do you understand how I loathe you for this Mari? So many chances and possibilities could have been mine. Nosgoth would be under my complete and total control. My sons would not have been killed and Raziel would not have been committed to his terrible fate."

_Raziel?_

Kain seemed to notice me thinking over that name. Suddenly he pulled that serpentine blade out of it's hilt and held it before me. I noticed the strange blue aura that surrounded it. I was confused at this point.

"Do you see this Mari? This is all that remains of him. His form and soul, devoured by the reaver, in a bid to end this fatalistic charade."

Kain seemed lost in memories. He just stared at that blade speaking so softly to it.

"My right hand, my loyal lieutenant, my first fledgling and my son. "

"Do you see all that I have lost Mari? Your ancestors could have stopped it all. Now you, my love, will have make amends for their treachery."

_Love?! When the hell did this happen? _

He eyed my form.

"First Mari, you must feed profusely. I want you in peak health for the soul binding."

_I'm just supposed to sit here while he plans out a future I want no part in?_

"I'm not doing it Kain." I tried to sound fearless, but in my mind I knew how futile it all was.

"And what if I say different?" He looked at me as a wolf would to a piece of meat.

"Then kill me now Kain. I want no part in all of this."

He grabbed me by the throat. "Let me explain how this works Mari. Either you give me what I want willingly, our I shall take it by any means necessary." He was challenging me now. Daring me to be defiant.

I spat in his face.

This earned me a brutal beating at his hands. He struck me endlessly until I lay in a pool of my own blood, broken and defeated.

"It is such a shame my love, that you have chosen the hard way."

I had stayed conscious through much of the pain, but now...fear devoured me and I fell once again into the realm of nightmares.

I awoke days later to Kain beside me. He was very much asleep, a few snores escaped him as he dreamed his wicked desires.

I hurt terribly, every movement of mine brought tears to my face, as I held back blood rending screams.

I had made it half way through the darkness, only to hear him speak.

"Leaving bodes ill for you Mari." I stood motionless praying that this was all just a bad dream.

It wasn't. I felt an arm snake around my waist as I was led back to the bed. Kain absentmindedly ran his claws through my hair as he held me close. We stayed like that for some time until he finally spoke.

"Do you think I enjoyed that Mari? Causing you that much pain?"

"I don't know Kain." I was crying now, tears ran freely down my face.

"Hate me for this Mari, please. I enjoyed every scream you uttered. Every time you begged for me to stop was intoxicating. Such pleasure it gave me." He whispered in a wicked passion.

"So long I have gone without the companionship of a female, that I seem to have forgotten my manners." He was laughing at this.

He ran a claw up to my face, touching me tears.

"That's right Mari...cry for me. Know me as tormentor and lover."

I choked. "Lover?" I feared the implications behind this.

"So delectable you were, bloody and beaten. Laying prostrate for my needs. I thought you had better morals...offering yourself like that to me.I thought you better than a common harlot." How he enjoyed every moment of my fear.

"Now then shall we return to bed? I have...things to take care of in the morning."

And so I lay. In the arms of my most hated enemy, battered, beaten and possibly violated.

I prayed the morning would never come.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I SWEAR MARI WAS NOT RAPED! Or was she...? DUN DUN DUUUUN!**

Nightmares twisted violently in my dreams, grabbing out with bloodied hands, through the darkness that seemed to penetrate the very center of my soul. Scream after screamed belted through that shadowy nothingness, becoming a vile symphony. I shuddered and shook as those terrible hands reached out to claim my seemingly apostate soul. I begged and pleaded but each word just added to that haunting aria, building it up in intensity before my mental dam broke. I was drowning in a sea of my own despair, flailing madly for something to hang on to as those insidious depths pulled me under. I choked on the bloody water, suffocating as I was pulled into that great abyss.

I bolted awake with a scream of horror and drenched in a cold sweat as dawn chased away the shadows from my mind. Such terrible nightmares plagued the single place where I should have been safe. Tainting it in atrocity.

My eyes were still bleary from sleep and my body still ached profusely as I looked around at my surroundings. I saw a stain of red, and instinctively feared the worst. Had Kain brought another innocent to torment me with? I rubbed my eyes warily, fearing what it was I would see.

Indeed it was red, but not the gruesome scene of barbarity that I had grown to expect. It was roses. Arranged beautifully in a marble vase by my bedside. I was vaguely suspicious. What new trickery was this? Would those ghastly thorns contain a poison should my flesh be punctured by them or was it there to let my guard down before another brutal strike?

"Honestly Mari, I give you something as a token of my affection and you think I'm going to kill you." Kain sounded amused.

He had been standing in the doorway the entire time it seems. I turned my head away, not wanting to look at him. Kain seemed to be looking at the various bruises and lacerations on my form. He did not seem pleased when he saw them fully in the morning light.

"It seems I was...overzealous with punishing you." He noted with what sounded like a hint of worry in his voice.

Still I stayed silent. This man did not deserve even the faintest hint of acknowledgement. Still though he stayed, just staring at me for what felt like hours. Never speaking nor making a single movement. My raw nerves where shot, I couldn't take much more of this. I felt like the rat being played with by the cat. Panic had begun to set in and I visibly shook.

It was what Kain was waiting for. As he took this as an opportunity to stride across the room in that self important gait of his. He sat beside me with a hand upon my leg, and grabbed my face with the other and turned to examine my bruises closer. From this proximity I could see clearly what looked like displeasure on his face. No...it wasn't displeasure...it was remorse?

Kain was remorseful? I didn't know what to make of the entire situation. Those to words should not exist in the same sentence and yet here they are. A remorseful Kain.

"You should feed soon Mari. The blood will heal you." He stroked my bruised face with a single claw. Kain's mind seemed distant, lost in his own thoughts again.

"How badly does it hurt?" His voice was soft at this point, but also confused. It was as if he had no experience in this type of situation. He was lost in the consequences what his actions had wrought.

I chose not to answer, but to respond with a question of my own.

"Why did you do it? What was the purpose of it all?" I spoke faintly, unsure if I should carry this conversation on.

"I threw my own son into the Abyss you know. It was fear that guided my rage. Fear of being surpassed, of my own authority being questioned. But I wronged him. Out of all my sons Raziel was the most loyal. He never questioned my authority, never truly gave me a reason to suspect treachery. Yes...it was all done of of fear." My eyes grew wide. Kain was afraid? The Lord and Master of all vampires was controlled by that most primal emotion? The month that I had known him, I had always believed fear was not a part of his nature, but here he shared it, with me of all people.

Did Kain truly know regret and remorse? Did he regret what he did to me?

"I have only loved one other in my life. The vampire Umah. She was an agent for the Cabal, as I suspect you already know." I nodded briefly.

"We aided each other treamendously thoughout my entire ordeal. Yet I could not bring myself to admit this weakness I had for her. In the end she was killed, my treachery ended her life." Kain had become lost in his own memories of nearly a millenium past.

"I do not wish the same fate to befall you Mari. Forgive me now for the trespass I have committed upon you, and for all that I shall do later."

Now I was totally confused. He harmed me out of fear, but that fear was supposed to be out of love? I was convinced Kain was mental. But should I also believe his sincerity?

At this point, I was at a crossroads. I was always taught to forgive, that no one is truly evil. But can the Devil be forgiven? Since it had become painfully obvious I was not going anywhere anytime soon, I would just have to chance it.

"Forgive you Kain? I will do it, if only for now." I wasn't going to seriously believe him. At least not until my wounds had healed and no others had cropped up to replace them.

Kain ushered a sigh of relief as he lay his head against mine.

"So shall I bring you blood or would you rather hunt your own?" he purred to me.

I wasn't in the mood to kill tonight. Not until my left fang that Kain had so graciously broke during his 'love beating' grew back.

I just simply sighed. "Bring me blood."

No sooner had I spoke did he grab me in an embrace, passionately kissing me. Kain frowned and pulled away, forcing my mouth open. He saw where my fang had broke and his expression changed all over again. Fangs were such sensitive instruments of vampires that even a small, single crack can cause excruciating pain. And here mine was broken across in an almost straight line, the sharp point completely absent.

"I'm sorry." He whispered so faintly I could barely hear him.

He left hurriedly to hunt me down some drink, leaving me to explore my new surroundings. I got up to stretch my sore muscles and began my expedition.

I knew immediately that I was not in Vorador's mansion. It lacked those paintings particular to the old vampire, as well as that charming warmth. This place looked menacing, shadows were brooding in every corner. Dark reds and ominous blacks decorated paintings, as well as the floors and walls. Marble statues trimmed with gold saluted me as I made my way farther into Kain's domain. The high gothic windows looked beautiful as the painted glass threw a menagier of colors on to the floors. The air hung heavily with dust and the faint smell of some burning candles and incense farther away.

I delighted in how my senses were evolving. It seemed they grew more and more acute with each passing day. I could smell the delicate aroma of the roses from my room, corridors away. The musky smell of Kain intermingled almost tantalizing throughout the air. I could hear very distinctively the singing of the mocking bird somewhere outside, as well as the soft scratches of bats returning from their nightly feed.

I smelled something else also. The faint smell of other vampires. Somewhere in time five or six walked these hallways long ago. Were these the sons Kain had lost?

I had to wonder...did Kain smell them to?

* * *

**A/N: That mushy scene made me want to gag. But this is supposed to be in some way a fatalistic romance. So some sweet hoohaa is needed to break up the brutality.**


	10. Chapter 10

Raziel was mad. Not just at his current situation, but all the damnable events that had led there. 500 years falling through that burning Abyss, fighting scores of his brothers broods turned hideous monsters. Even his brothers, those he thought of as loyal companions and even friends had all devolved into savage monsters, hell bent on ending his existence.

That was funny to him actually. How would they have killed him, if he were already dead? How exactly DID you kill a wraith? Especially one destined to be a reaver of souls? Regardless, here he was trapped. Soul bound to the object that had caused him so much suffering. The worst possible idea his race had ever had...well besides thinking petticoats were fashionable. Raziel wanted out. He wanted to leave his new eternal imprisonment. But how exactly? Before he had gotten trapped in the reaver, he had heard that strange calling in his mind, and had set out to find it.

It would have been just his luck, that he had the run in with Kain. Suffering had made him do it, a desire to end it all made him animate Mobeious's corpse. But now...now that he was here how he wished he chose differently. He was going insane-absolutely insane from his confinement. What was a soul supposed to do being stuck in one place for all eternity?

He was however, able to sense the comings and goings of the outside world. Lately he had been sensing that same force that was behind the callings. It had been close to him numerous times. What he was able to feel from it was anger and fear, but what was causing it so much pain?

Raziel knew Kain was behind it, or at least had a hand in those events. What was even stranger still was he felt a strange pull on his soul when that being was close. He could almost see again, almost manifest himself to the outside world. At times when such contact of souls happened he could almost see the being. He did know for a fact that whoever it was, was female. Was she a vampire or not? This particular fact had escaped him numerous times. He would feel the blood curse upon her, but at the same time the feeling of humanity lingered. The scant few times she had been around lately, he had even heard her voice! The tenor of it was lovely-at least to his lonely ears. Raziel had heard his name more than a few times, possibly being discussed by Kain and this woman.

What though, was Kain doing with her and why did he feel she was in dire need of aid?

He scoffed to himself. It was probably just due to the simple fact that she was with Kain of all people. Anyone would need help if they had done anything to catch Kain's attention.

At times he felt at least some sort of companionship from her presence. Her soul almost sang to him when she was near. Mesmerizing and utterly beautiful- pure yet so tragic. How he enjoyed that strange pull he got when in close proximity to her. He even imagined touching her-in a non threatening non overtly sexual kind of way. Hell, even wraiths get lonely from time to time and his imprisonment gave him ample opportunity to think of this loneliness.

And then he felt it again. That almost sensual sensation she brought.

Raziel thought to himself-that if her soul does this, then what does her full presence do?

The tug increased in power and his manifestation slowly started again. Light and sound came to his eyes as he took in his surroundings.

_"THERE!"_His mind shrieked.There was the woman that evoked such sensations from him. She was...crying. Why was she crying? He could almost make out the subtle discolorations of her features.

_"Kain has obviously been here recently."_he thought darkly to himself. He noted the bruises, the welts and the cuts to her person. He thought back to the days of serving Kain, when his newly forged wings had been callously torn and he had been tossed into the Abyss. Raziel knew all to well the damage those claws could wrought.

But what, if anything, had she done to warrant one of Kain's beatings? How he wanted to approach her, to sit and talk, to learn the true fate of Nosgoth. If only he could manifest fully. For at the moment he had no shape, no form, and couldn't even be seen. Much less talk to anyone.

Then all of his misconceptions abot his current situation went to hell.

The girl bolted up, startled at the feeling of being watched. She looked around the room and almost immediately focused on the spot Raziel currently inhabited. He watched as her eyes grew wide.

Realization hit Raziel as it became obvious she wasn't staring at anything else but him.

_"She sees me? How can this be possible?" _Raziel pondered these things over_._

Mari hesitated briefly "I can hear you as well."

Raziel was, suffice to say, stunned. She had known the entire time? He didn't know whether to be happy or humiliated that she had heard his private thoughts.

**A/N: Raziel had to make an appearence sometime right? I tried to make their first meeting interesting. But meh. The writing Gods were being stingey with inspiration.**


	11. Chapter 11

He just stared at me for sometime. I swear I felt like I had two heads at that moment or was from another planet. I know I took him by surprise,but I didn't expect him not to blink at me for a good 10 minutes.

"Sooo...who are you?" Obviously I had to be the one to break the ice.

He seemed to think this over before simply answering "Raziel." And so begun the unblinking stare off once again.

"Ok well mine's Mari." I wanted to keep this conversation alive, but it looked like it was going nowhere fast. I sighed

"Do you speak anything else besides your name?" With that he cocked his head and arched an eyebrow at me.

"Of course I do."

"Then why don't you?" I was frustrated enough as it was, but this silence was wearing on my frazzled nerves even more.

"Why should I?" He replied snidely.

_Oh god more games? Do vampires ever give a straight answer?_

Well I wasn't going to play this anymore.

"Ok. You know what? Fine. I'll just be on my merry way then." I had readied myself to leave my current location when he finally replied.

"Please don't."

"You know, I shouldn't even be in here. This is Kain's room, I don't know what he'd do to me if he found me here but I'm certain it won't be pleasant."

"Kain's room?"

"Yes Kain. You know him right? I don't see how you couldn't, since you're in his sword." I was starting to enjoy this conversation. It seemed I hadn't spoke with anyone besides Kain for a long time. He didn't seem particularly happy of my mentioning Kain's sword.

"How are you able to see me?" Raziel demanded.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I do know that it all happened at Vorador's mansion a week or so back." I was truly puzzled by all of this.

"Vorador's mansion is still standing?" Raziel was surprised it seems as he grew silent again to ponder all that I was telling him.

"For the most part, I wa-" I was cut off as a hand grabbed my mouth from behind.

"And just what, Mari, are you doing in my quarters?" I recognized that seductive purr anywhere.

I looked over to where Raziel had been only moments before, he had faded away and that blue glow had once again embraced the sword.

"Go ahead and tell me, I don't bite...much." I could hear amusement in his voice.

"I was just wondering the halls to kill some time." Which honestly was true for the most part. But leaving out me trying to find the exit seemed a wise choice.

"Bored are you?" He asked nonchalantly.

"To some degree, yes."

Kain appeared interested in my declaration of boredom. The cogs where spinning in his head, as his sly mind planned something.

"I have your blood. It's fresh so you need to drink it now." He added after awhile.

I had no complaints over this, as I was grabbed by my hand and led to what appeared to be the dining hall. It seems this area was the only one brightly lit and warmly decorated. A massive golden chandelier hung high above the center as it's crystals threw off an amazing show of light. Below sat a table, rich in color. It seemed to be a cherry wood of some sort and shone to a high polish. Even the chairs were regal, solid with high backed and wine colored velvet seats. They accentuated the surroundings beautifully. Here I saw no high gothic windows,only a single, massive, stained glass window let light flow effortlessly in to the room, lighting every corner with a warm radiance.

I was stunned when I saw this. I had come to expect darkness with Kain, but here he showed what had to be his true tastes.

Kain noticed my silent admiration.

"Lovely is it not?" He idly asked me.

Still in the grips of such decadent splendor all I could offer him was a feeble 'yes'.

"Now then Mari, it's time to feed you." Kain said as he disappeared through another door. About 10 minutes later he came back with what looked like a very large wine bottle and two glasses. I arched my eyebrow at this. The humor in it was distracting, as I still wished to loathe Kain for all he did to me. But how could I keep that up when he actually went to the trouble to put the blood in a wine bottle of all things. I wanted to laugh at all of this, it just seemed to much.

Kain poured me a glass of that dark red liquid and offered me a seat. I took one that I though was far enough away from him without it being to obvious. Apparently he didn't get the hint as he seated himself across from me.

"This blood came from a high class noble man. It is delicately sweetened with his life of luxury." Kain spoke as he poured a glass for himself.

I found myself faintly amused at his desire to take care of me, especially after all he had done.

He swirled the blood in his glass as he tentatively watched me. Even though he had poured each glass from the same bottle, I had to give it the sniff over. Trying to detect the faintest hint of liquor or other unsavory things.

"For god sakes Mari, it's just blood." He spoke in a manner hinting at aggravation.

_Ah! So he had noticed my apprehension. Very deductive Kain._

I just gave him a sly smile. Kain looked horribly surprised. I myself was confused over it all.

"Did Mari just smile at me? Has hell frozen over already or was it not actually meant for me?" He laughed.

I smiled at Kain? I suspected something in the air had made me lose my sanity temporarily.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll take the first drink." Kain sounded as though he was in good humor for the first time I had met him.

I watched as he drank, while he really tried to convey how tasty it was to me. Even going so far as to close his eyes and give a purr.

I laughed. I had to. I just couldn't take this anymore.

Kain didn't look the least bit surprised. He just held the cup up to his mouth still drinking but looking sharply at me.

I totally lost it to the point tears were streaming down my face. I tried in vain to control myself, but it was beyond me. I chanced a look up at Kain, he was grinning at me. I didn't flinch as those yellow eyes fell onto my own, nor did I quake with fear. I had realized that this was the first time that I felt no fear around Kain. His smile seemed almost natural, nothing predatory about it, it just looked like someone who was thoroughly enjoying the company of another.

I had finally managed to calm myself after my insanity. Grabbing my cup I downed the enitre thing in a single gulp. After all, laughing at your greatest enemy is thirsty work.

And so me and Kain sat there finishing our drinks, making idle chitchat about Nosgoth for hours.

I could feel the blood making it's way through my wounds, healing them and soothing the pain.

I stretched, yawned and tried to fight off sleep as best I could. In my sleepiness I hadn't even noticed Kain get up from his seat and go behind me. At least not until I felt those teeth sink into my neck. I screamed in shock.

Kain had betrayed me yet again.

* * *

**A/N: Kain is such a dick sometimes. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I screamed at Kain.

How did it come to this? We laugh, we get along, we almost bond even! And the next thing that happens-BAM- bite to the neck. Kain just stood there smiling at me, as some of my blood dripped off his fangs.

"So that's what you taste like? If your personality was anything to go by, I would have expected it to taste rotten." Kain gave a somewhat dramatic sigh.

"But no...you had to be delicious." He shook his head almost as if he was grieving.

I was dumbfounded by this. What was he even talking about? Confusion reigned as he walked away.

The pain in my neck was throbbing, it felt as though fire was creeping down my chest and staying there. The world began to spin softly as I slumped against the chair. I only now remembered what Kain had told me earlier.

_'I don't bite...much.'_

Was this some sort of joke? His way at trying to break me in to life with him? Was I supposed to endure 'loving abuse' throughout the centuries?

No way in hell was I going to tolerate that. I wanted equal companionship, not masked slavery.

My vertigo had passed in phantom waves as I forced myself to figure out a plan of escape. Obviously he wasn't going to let me go so soon, and attacking him just wasn't an option. I gazed at my reflection upon the well polished surface of the table. What had I become? Giving up so easily... I felt a burning shame gnawing away at my conscious. I wasn't like this. I was raised better than to fall under pressure like I had been doing.

I grimaced. If my clan had still been alive my Grandmother would have slapped me for such a display.

I knew I had to get out. All I needed now was a plan.

* * *

Kain paced his room deep in thought. Why exactly had he bit Mari? He felt a bit flirtatious yes, but going so far as to try and claim her by marking up her neck? Even _he _wasn't that low...or at least he thought so.

Her presence was the culprit. It had to be. Something about the girl touched him deep in his very soul. Whatever it was had compelled him to act like a fledgling and mark her as his own.

It was bad enough that he had lost his temper numerous times with her, struck her, beat her down...and for what?

Because he didn't want to be alone anymore. Kain the Great Destroyer. Kain the Sadist. Kain the Murderer.

Brought down to his knees by a lonely female.

Pathetic. Truly pathetic.

And yet...the feeling wasn't all _that _bad. It actually felt good to have someone to speak with. To toy with, to mess with, to torment.

_'And that Kain, is why she wants nothing to do with you.'_

It was painfully obvious. His normally brutal tactics just weren't working in this endeavor.

Perhaps a different approach is needed to ensure the union?

As much as he detested such sentiment, it had to be done. No affection equals no soul binding...and no soul binding equals no more vampires.

Of course he could make fledglings of his own. That was obvious. But in the end they would simply de-evolve into monstrosities that he would no doubt have to cull. And once again his children would die. Not by Raziel's hands, but this time by his own.

Preventative measures were needed to ensure that the next batch of fledglings would be viable.

Kain laid his hand upon his head as the first tingling of a massive headache were beginning.

This was no doubt going to try his patience or at the very least send him into a homicidal rage, murdering anyone or anything that was in his proximity.

* * *

I had left the great dining hall just moments ago, trying to figure out the perfect plan of escape. The front door would be out, unless I convinced Kain I had an actual reason for wanting to be outside...besides wanting to run far away from this place. Perhaps I could make up a lie about needing certain materials to soul bind? I had only given him the basics. He wouldn't know if what I said was the truth. But how would he react if I merely said I surrender and would give him what he wanted?

No doubt he'd be over eager to consummate that particular plan. It did however, seem viable, that I could get out by saying I needed certain incense or candles or whatever the hell cultists used for fertility rituals, in order to preform the act.

Kain would be none the wiser.

Now it's off to find Kain and lie for my freedom!

I began running down the halls, not paying particular attention to where I was going as I practiced my grand lie in my mind.

I ran into something hard. I fell while whatever it was remained standing.

"I knew you'd be happy to see me, but there's no need to come running into my arms like that." He said smugly.

"Ah Kain! I was just looking for you...I need to tell you something-" His hand clamped over my mouth.

"It has become obvious that I have been mistreating you. I think it would do you well to accompany me into town."

_What did he just say?_

Kain took my silence as cautious excitement. Which in truth it was.

"We need to dress you apporpriately. I've taken the liberties of selecting your clothing."

_Whore's clothing probably..._

"You will find the garments laid out on your bed. Select whichever then come join me in the main hall." And with that the great Kain walked away.

_A night on the town with Kain? _I shuddered at the thought.


	13. Chapter 13

I walked back to my room, curious despite my growing fears. Where exactly did he plan on taking me? My neck still ached to a rapid tempo. I was honestly confused over the neck biting. My breed of vampire did not display such...behavior. We were rather modest and saved physical contact for those closest to us. Yet I felt vague familiarity with the meaning of the bite. But what exactly, it truly meant went beyond my understandings.

As I walked into my room I noticed three dresses lain out carefully on top of my bed. I felt a bit awkward over the entire thing. I had been a pants and casual shirt girl all of my life, yet I was expected to where such...frilly things? I felt a headache brewing as I looked at the shoes I was to where with each dress. Heels. High as you please heels. I cringed at the sight. Elegant balance was not my forte and I was just as likely to trip and fall flat on my butt than look anything but elegant. And the jewelry. Such gaudy sparkly things. Rubies, diamonds, sapphires and even elegant pearls awaited me atop a cherry wood dresser. Even I had to admit they truly were lovely. Especially the rubies. They gave of a kind of smoldering fire that cast a lovely light upon the walls when the sun hit it just right.

I gave a sigh and proceeded to select the dress that wouldn't make me look totally prissy.

I laughed at the fact that Kain had carefully chosen these particular dresses. Where exactly did he get them from? I couldn't exactly picture Kain browsing a dress shop or going into a jewelry store himself. There had to have been a human slave that did his work for him.

Although I did have a burning dislike for the old vampire, I had to appreciate his efforts. However odd and seemingly out of character they may be.

Well onto the dresses then.

The first one was a dark wine red with a plunging neckline and a hem that fell just below the knees. I mentally thanked Kain for that. At least he had the decency to select something that wouldn't show the world my goods should I bend over at some point.

_Try it on or not?_

Stripping down to my undergarments in Kain's castle didn't really click with me. Being naked in any proximity to him, be it 5 inches or 500 miles, made me shiver with distaste.

_You know the longer you take doing this, the more impatient he's going to get._

_'Ah Ha! Good point brain!'_

I made a very good, convincing point to myself.

So naked I got. Trying to take everything off in one fluid motion.

As soon as I dropped my clothes off, I noticed a rather-unpleasant-smell coming from my person. At first I wasn't able to place why I smelled this way. It was then that it hit me. I couldn't believe it. The whole time I had been here I hadn't showered once! I smelled absolutely repugnant.

After this realization I felt my cheeks light up with my embarrassment. I had to wash NOW.

There was definitely no way I was putting on those grimy clothes of mine anytime soon. So what genius idea do I get? A blanket of course! Oh and apparently I didn't grab just any blanket, but the fine nearly see through sheet that lay under the covers. Which I didn't notice.

Genius I tell you!

So I'm wrapped up and dragging along what has to be a very expensive piece of linen, when who but Kain should come strolling down the hall I had just entered? He stopped about 6 feet away from me and gave me the stare down. Unfortunately it wasn't the normal 'what the hell are you doing now?' look. Instead, Kain's eyes got huge.

At first I couldn't figure out why he was staring, I hadn't even noticed my near nudity. I watched in utter puzzlement as he opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again and continue gaping at me.

"Ok. I give up. What are you looking at?"

_No answer...that can't be good._

So I get it into my head to look in the general direction he's staring at.

I think my heart stopped when I saw it.

"OH MY GOD YOU CAN SEE MY TA-TAS!" I'm sure I yelled loud enough to wake the dead. My face was beet red at this point and I took off running in the opposite direction from Kain.

I couldn't believe it...I had just given the Lord of Vampires a privet booby show. I literally flew into my room, slammed the door shut and locked it before ripping off the sheet and flinging my nasty clothes back on. I was utterly humiliated.

Unknown to me, Kain was still standing in the hallway, staring off into my direction, with a huge grin upon his face. The Lord Kain was now extremely happy and in his good spirits he almost skipped down the hall to my bedroom.

I was sitting on the bed completely flustered at this new predicament, when a soft knock sounded on my door. I refused to answer it, or even move from my spot on the bed. There was no way in hell I wanted to look him in the eyes after that. My defiance was short lived however, when the door was kicked in and came crashing to the wall.

I wasted no time in trying to bolt out of the room.

And straight in to his arms.

"Ah Mari, I came to see if you have selected your-ahem-clothing for the evening." Kain voice held a kind of childlike amusement.

"No." I just gave him a short answer. Talking right now was not something I wanted to do. Especially not with the man I had just given a peep show to.

"You know that sheet you had on looked rather fetching on you." Kain was trying his damnedest not to laugh.

"However, I would prefer it if you only wore it around me, so that outfit is out."

I spoke through gritted teeth. "Leave...me...alone..."

"That I shall do for now." Kain turned to leave.

"Oh and Mari...they look lovely." With those parting words he left laughing hysterically. Leaving me with a bright red face and severely wounded pride.

**A/N: It had to happen and it did. Vampire bewbs and peep shows FTW!**


	14. Chapter 14

She was embarrassed to say the least.

Showing Kain anything even looking remotely like her tatas was not something she had ever intended to happen. The entire situation just had to be made worse by an off color comment from the supposed vampire lord.

_Vampire Lord my ass. _

Old guy who lives in a huge freaking castle, oggling young women's tatas is more like it. _I may be a couple hundred years old, but compared to his age that makes me a mear child AND therefore makes Kain a pedophile. _

I laughed despite myself. The image that came to mind was both humorous and disturbing. Kain hiding out with candy and lollipops down a corridor, trying to lure me from the relative safety of the room into his own little "fun house".

_Gross, Gross and more gross Mari!_ I mentally chided myself for even finding it even remotely funny.

I had to giggle again. It was just to damn funny to me. If I knew what was good for me, I would take that as a sign of my impending insanity.

Either way, the great and terrible tata-oogling Kain was gone and nowhere near me. That was a plus in it's own right. I had to wonder though, about that strange blue specter or spirit or whatever the hell he was supposed to be. What or more precisely who was it? And why was he seemingly trapped in that strange serpentine blade?

His name though stayed at the forefront of my mind. I knew it from somewhere, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

My resolution to stay in the room was wearing thin, as my curiosity about this...Raziel was gnawing at my mind. I was mentally calculating the odds of running into Kain again. A thing I did not want at all to do. However, staying in here would probably goad him further into humiliating me more. Soooo...Raziel it was!

I crept as quietly as I could towards the now busted down door, and peeped my head out. It felt ridiculous to have to do this, but I had found my inner ground hog apparently, and it was telling me to be one with it's ground hoggyness. Another giggle came from my mouth before I could stop it. Humiliation on an extreme level seems to bring out a childish side to me.

_An oversized vampire groundhog...good god Mari you really are losing it. _

"Shut up brain or I'll stab you with a stick." I voiced out loud

_Did I just really say I would stab myself with a stick?_

"You do realize that arguing with yourself is a sure sign of dementia. Or are you just not aware of how insane you truly are?" A voice came out of nowhere.

I yelped and back peddled rapidly back into the bedroom and only succeeded in falling over the broken remains of the door and landing squarely with a loud thump on my backside.

"And here I thought women were supposed to be grace things. Or maybe it's just you?"

_That voice...? _I felt relief and irritation blossom up all at once.

"Raziel, you are a major ass-bitter you know that?" I pulled myself ungracefully up.

"Hrm. So I make a trip just to find you again and all you can call me is an 'ass-bitter' as you so eloquently put it. Manners seem to be lacking in you." Raziel fumed as he began to somewhat materialize before my eyes.

"See here's the problem with your whole "manner" crap. I have every right to be pissy, since I'm the one who put on a peep show for your master!" I clenched my fists angrily.

Raziel's eyes grew wide at this little tid bit of information.

"You gave...a peep show? What exactly is a peep show and how did you give it?" He asked, perplexing prevalent in his voice.

My jaw dropped in disbelief. " You have no idea what a peep show is? I should have figured that, since you didn't come up with a witty and stinging retort when I first told you."

"Is the peep show a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Bad actually. Since it wasn't intentional and all to humiliating." I muttered to myself.

"And you're going to tell me what it is exactly?"

"No and yes. How about we just say your Lord saw more of me than a drunk girl at a party."

Something clicked in Raziel's head. "Ah. So he just saw you're breasts?"

I sighed, "Yes Raziel he just saw my breasts."

"And it's a big deal because why exactly?" Raziel responded.

"Possibly because I think Kain is icky. Very, very icky. With intentions towards me that would make my grandmother faint from hearing."

"So Kain has merely selected you for a consort? That usually is a great honor. Or at least it used to be."

"Um no not 'just as a consort' as you put it." I felt a faint blush rise to my face.

Raziel must have noticed the pink tinge to my face and asked curiously, "Then what exactly does he want you for?"

"Have you ever had an anatomy class or someone explain...I don't know the birds and the bees with you?"

"This conversation would go alot smoother if you stopped getting humiliated and embarrassed at the most ridiculous things. But yes. I am well aware of 'the birds and the bees'. And what you say is impossible in it's own right. Kain is sterile as were all vampires after the war with the Hylden."

"See that's not exactly true." I measured my words carefully. After having Kain find out what I was capable of I didn't need a being that was of an entirely incorporeal nature and a soul at that, getting wind of my reproductive capabilities. I was also all to aware of the pulling his soul was doing to mine, as mine struggled futilely to soul bind with him. It had never crossed my mind throughout my life how this genetic property might react to a being of entirely spectral makeup.

I didn't need any other proddings to know that one small slip up, one small emotional indescretion on my part would unconsciously allow the process to happen. It was one of the reasons the females of my species generally lived alone, at least until they found a life mate of sorts and became in sync with various vibrations of the other's soul.

I shifted backwards on my feet, as Raziel pondered what I had just said.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me. "And just how is that not entirely true?"

"First off, what do you know about the various vampire species?" I felt unsure about even telling him of this.

"That there are no various species. Only one breed existed. Kain's race and their only evolutionary branches." I was beginning to think about the implications with telling him this. On one hand he was a vampire...well ex vampire but one all the same. Would he act the part of a tyrant and demand offspring or merely stare at me in disgust for what I am? Although the threat of another male acting like a barbarian was in itself frightening...but all the same, I just wanted a friend here. Someone to speak with, so this crushing loneliness wouldn't consume me and pull me into the very depths of madness. Sure, he was snotty and all to butt headed for my taste but...would it really hurt to tell him? I made my mind up then and there.

"I'm am indeed vampire, but a species that you have never...nor will ever encounter again."

Now I had his rapt attention. "Will never encounter again? And why is that?"

"Look, I'm the very last of my kind. Much in the same way Kain is to his. My species was unique, in the fact that the females of my race had reproductive abilities."

_Hah! He went bug eye!_

He spoke in complete disbelief. "You're telling me, that your race could bear offspring? But how is that possible if only the females were fertile?"

"Before Kain had ever reached the Zenith he is at now, before Moebious enacted his treachery, and long before the pillars felt the cruelty of Kain's decision my race was in the very infancy of life. With the help of powerful sorceresses and mages, spells were created and cast on infertile vampire women in secret. It was a last ditch effort to preserve the species. Over the years the fertility required the use of talented spell casters to make it work. As time passed the humans who were our allies eventually felt the effects of time and succumbed to their natural deaths. I suppose through the process of natural vampiric evolution, we eventually evolved with the fertility spells permanently infused with us. Thus the need for spell casters and the like unnecessary. It is through this evolutionary trait, that I am able to bear offspring."

As I was explaining this, Raziel seemed to become more and more tensed. As if all that I was saying pierced him where his heart should be. Agony was present, yet I knew not what it was from. It seemed to be an old wound in this wraith's soul. Whatever it was, it burned in his eyes and spiralled out in waves of despair.

"My clan...if I would have known...would they still be with me? Could I have saved them all in some way from a nightmarish end?"

I felt as though I had said something terrible, and gingerly reached out to comfort this aching spirit.

It was then that Raziel lashed out violently against me. "Treacherous race! Vile harlot!" He sneered at me.

"You're race's secrecy is the reason why my dear Clan is no more."

I backed up fearfully as Raziel advanced on me, painful rage shining in his eyes.

"Do you even realize what your selfish race has done?! If they had come out and shown themselves the Vampire race would still be powerful. I might have been able to save my own or at least preserve my own bloodline."

I felt a terrifying power emanate from him. As he closed the meager distance between us, a voice cut through the stifling air.

"_That _is enough Raziel." It spoke out cool and deadly. Promising suffering to those who did not obey. "You dare to bring your hand against the only one who might give our race a second chance. How pitiful. Your mourning for your departed clan does nothing for you. But only shows just how pathetic you truly are. I thought better of you Raziel. You disappoint me."

I looked over at my savior, Kain. Who, only moments ago was farther down the hall, and now stood between me and a murderous wraith. I had seen the old vampire angry at times, but those pale in comparison to the lethal aura he was projecting. The air became thick with that malevolent rage and washed over me in titillating waves. I felt desire spring forth from my very soul in awe of his protection. Preserving the species or not, he never had to step in. From what I'd seen and felt at his hands, this was far out of the ordinary. The very chains that bound my starved soul cracked ever so slightly and a tendril of that ancient magic reached for Kain's own.

**A/N: phew I did a major over hall of all my chapters. Correcting spelling errors and the like. For those of you who had me listed as a favorite author, many apologies for the numerous alerts you'll get in your inbox. I also just noticed I was missing a chapter, which has now been added. Now the transition from chapter 1-4 makes more sense! The plot is finally at the place where it gets very interesting. And by interesting I mean brutal. From here on out this fic is going to be rated M.**


End file.
